


Don't Talk, Just Kiss

by DarkwingedAngel999



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkwingedAngel999/pseuds/DarkwingedAngel999
Summary: Set after Grace's winter formal in Hana Komo Pae. I love that episode to bits, yet, I keep thinking, what if Steve had chosen the other base? This is my short version of what might have happened afterwards. #McDannoIsReal





	Don't Talk, Just Kiss

Don’t Talk, Just Kiss

The cold water was cascading down onto his muscular body as Commander Steve McGarrett was standing in the shower stall of the master bathroom in his house, his head resting on his hands against the wet tiles. What a day it had been! It was supposed to be a night off with the guys playing poker and making fun of his partner Detective Danny Williams chaperoning his daughter’s winter formal while her boyfriend was there as well, when suddenly all hell broke loose and he received word about them being held hostage by terrorists. Of course he and his team came for help without hesitation. This was about ohana after all. But this time, it was different, this time, he had not been as calm as he had been before. Danno AND Gracie in danger? Held hostage by terrorists in a small, sealed off room? This had to go smoothly, or else…But he pulled himself away from these thoughts. They had gone in and the situation was quickly resolved. Still, Steve had remained on edge. He closed his eyes and relived all that happened this night.

\-------------------------------------------------

They had gone in with blazing guns, Steve was looking around across the room filled with people lying on the ground.  
“Grace?”, he asked  
Behind him Kono was checking up on the children they passed.  
He was not sure whether Grace had already heard him and had answered, but he had to ask again.  
“Where is Grace Williams?”  
It was not until then when he recognized a beautiful girl in a stunning dress standing up looking at him. Seldom before had he fell such relief.  
“Grace!”  
He ran towards her and pulled her into her arms. That girl was like a daughter to him and whoever would harm her would have hell to pay. He took a look at her.  
“Are you okay?”, he wanted to know.  
“Yeah!”, she said, now looking very tired.  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah!”, she assured her Uncle Steve.  
And that was when Steve looked at Danny, who did not know what to say or do.  
“What? Nothing? Nothing? No hug?”  
It was meant to be the start to one of their typical arguments, covering up how relieved Steve was that Danny was okay. For a moment Danny had to collect his thoughts, before he started to speak.  
“I am so happy to see you right now, I’ll give you a hug, I’ll give you a kiss. Pick your base!”  
And that was the moment, a whole nother kind of hell broke loose. Before his mind could intercept, his mouth had already spoken those fateful words.  
“Give me a kiss.”  
And before both of them knew what was happening, Steve had pulled Danny in for a smack right on the kisser. Grace, who was standing closest, made big eyes when she saw her Dad and her Uncle Steve kiss, and just like that, it was over. When the two men separated, both looked at each other in surprise. Danny no doubt because he was taken by surprise by this sudden outburst, and Steve because he was shocked that he took advantage of the situation like that. Before Danny could say anything, Steve was already on his way over to Kono to help her taking care of the other boys and girls all while always glancing over to Danny who was doing his best to get over this situation. Had Steve just destroyed everything they had?

For the rest of the night the two avoided having to talk to each other and Steve took a deep breath once Danny announced he would take Grace home and took off with his daughter.

Once the pressing paperwork was done, Steve went home and headed straight for a cold shower to cool down. His mind, however, had other plans. He feared what was about to happen. What if Danny did not want to work with him anymore, let alone speak to him? Maybe Danny even was disgusted? They had never talked about that topic, even though they had become best friends. 

\-------------------------------------------------

That moment the doorbell rang. Steve turned off the shower, quickly dried of, put on shorts and a tank and went downstairs. That was when the doorbell rang again.  
“Coming!”, he shouted.  
Gee, whoever was on the other side of that door must be in a rush.  
He opened the door and was more than surprised to see Danny standing in front of him. Danny looked as if he hadn’t slept in two days, the collar of his shirt was disheveled, as was the hair he always took so much pride in and he was clearly in distress.  
“Danny!”, Steve said, surprised.  
For a moment Danny said nothing, then.  
“Mind if I come in?”, he said.  
Steve stepped aside.  
“Please!”  
“Thank you!”  
Steve closed the door behind them and turned around. He observed Danny and tried to read him. What was Danny about to do? Yell at him? Punch his face? Danny, on the other hand, was doing nothing.  
“How is Grace?”, Steve asked.  
“She is sleeping, thank God. I tend to forget how strong she is. She told me to thank you again for saving her life.”  
“Always, you know that.”  
Danny nodded.  
“And you came here just to tell me…”  
“Steve, don’t!”, Danny warned.  
Steve stopped talking right away. So this was it. The moment of truth. Steve watched Danny pacing back and forth, until…  
“Why would you do that?”  
It was not said harshly, not desperate. Danny asked that question as if he was interrogating a suspect in the interrogation room of H50 headquarters and was now looking at Steve waiting for the answer.  
“You wanted me to pick a base, and I picked!”  
Steve answered. He would not give more information than needed about this matter.  
“But why would you pick second base unless…”  
Hook, line, and sinker. This was it. Steve felt as if a rug was pulled from underneath his feet.   
“…unless…”  
Danny stopped when it dawned on him was what happening here. He looked Steve in the eye.  
“Steve, are you…are you in love with me?”  
Steve laughed, a little too hysterically.  
“In love with you? Danny, come on, why would I…That is…”  
Danny did join the laughter for like 5 seconds before he got very serious.  
“Well, are you?”  
Steve stopped laughing.  
“Danny…I…”  
He turned away from Danny. He could not lie to him. He just couldn’t.  
“It’s true.”, he murmured.  
“Huh? I can’t hear you!”, he heard Danny’s voice behind him.  
Steve turned back around. Danny as now much closer than before.  
“Yes. I am in love with you!”, Steve finally confessed.   
He looked at Danny. Again not knowing what was about to happen and Steve hated that.  
“Wow, uhm…I am…”  
What? Flattered, disgusted, shocked, surprised?  
“I am sorry, Danny!”, Steve bolted out.   
“It just came over me tonight, having Grace and you in danger, maybe losing you, I was so relieved that I let my guard down and...”  
“Let your guard down? Steve, how long have you felt this way about me?”  
Danny sounded a bit softer than before. Steve thought about Danny’s question.  
“I don’t know. Maybe ever since we first met all those years ago…”  
“Years? Steve, why haven’t you ever talked to me about this?”, Danny wanted to know, now almost sympathetic, which was getting to Steve.  
“Danny, I don’t want you to take pity on me, I cannot stand the thought of you pitying me because I am in love with someone who is unavailable…”  
“I do not take pity on you, Steven!”  
Danny crossed the remaining distance between them until he was standing right in front of Steve.  
“Why else would you ask me that question, Danny?”  
“By God, Steven, think, just for once, please!”, Danny pleaded.   
Steve thought for a moment. Danny sighed. He took Steve’s hands into his. Steve looked down.  
“What are you doing?”, he wanted to know.  
“Don’t expect me to go down on my knees, you know that ever since I met you I am a human wreckage, but…you kissing me tonight was a real surprise for me, as you can imagine…”  
“Danny…”  
“No, let me talk!”  
“I was surprised when you kissed me, because I never thought it was possible that you might have even remotely the same feelings for me that I have for you, Steven McGarrett.”  
“Danny, I…wait what?”  
Eventually, what Danny had said had sunk in. Now it was Steve’s turn to be surprised.  
“You mean...?”  
“I mean. I think we both had those feelings for quite some time but we never ever dared to talk about them.”  
“So what does that mean now?”, Steve asked.  
“Tsk, Steve, sometimes you really are slow.”  
Danny pulled Steve in for a kiss, this time both knew what was happening and both of them really wanted it to happen. This was the moment they would become even closer than they had ever been before. The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few seconds, before they split, both breathing heavily and looking each other deep in the eye.  
“You mean to tell me, we could have had this ever since back then?”, Steve wanted to know, keeping Danny in an embrace.   
“Probably, but we did not see because we have constantly been in each other’s hair.”  
“Huh…what are we going to do now?”  
“How about you show me around the house?”, Danny suggested.  
“But you already know…oh…”  
“There you go, babe!”, Danny said.  
“Why don’t we start upstairs?”, Steve suggested.  
“Good idea!”  
Steve took Danny’s hand and pulled him with him as he was making his way towards the stairs. They were halfway up when suddenly Danny stopped. Steve turned towards him.  
“You having second thoughts?”, Steve wanted to know.  
“Me, never!”  
Danny shoved Steve towards the wall and the two started making out wildly. Danny pulled Steve’s tank up over his head, revealing his muscular torso. Danny kissed his way down towards Steve’s Southern regions. Steve closed his eyes and moaned hoarsely. The kissing stopped. Steve opened his eyes and looked down towards Danny, who was getting up.  
“Not yet!”, Danny smirked, took Steve’s hand an lead him into Steve’s bedroom, where he roughly shoved Steve onto the bed and lay down on top of him.  
“Steve McGarrett, consider yourself booked!”


End file.
